A Lemony Lesson
The two contestants who won chose their teams for the show. MePhone announces that their first challenge was to collect lemons from a nearby tree. One team got an early lead, leading to two contestants to take a break and watch Desperate Housewives. While the other team's captain was annoyed by their "useless" teammate, they were surprised when that contestant won the challenge by barfing lemons. In the end, two members of the losing team were forced into a tiebreaker, where the first contestant was eliminated via piano. Reunited The episode began with OJ, who was listening to Salt as she talked about Pepper, even though OJ was visibly getting annoyed by her excessive talking. After a while, Salt says she misses Pepper, as she says it has been one hour, twenty-seven minutes, and thirty-four seconds since she last saw her. Salt spots Pepper just then, who starts running in slow motion towards her. Just as the two were about to reach each other, Salt collided into OJ. Creation of the Teams MePhone4 says to everyone that Lightbulb and Knife they were the first two to jump into the pool. Because Lightbulb jumped first, she chose first, and her choice was Nickel. Balloon chose Pickle, explaining how he was brave because of his courageous cliff dive. Lightbulb then chooses Knife, saying that he's strong. Pickle suggested that Balloon chose Taco, but Balloo disagreed. Regardless, Taco joined. Knife recommended Paintbrush, saying that he's tall, in which Nickel asks, "Paintbrush is a guy?". Balloon calls OJ over, now making both teams have 4 people. Nickel invites Baseball into the team, and Pepper appears on the other team. Lightbulb chose Marshmallow, but Knife unhappily called her a "tiny weak object." Pepper suggests Salt to the team, but Balloon rejected the suggestion and chooses Bomb. Now, the final two contestants not on a team were Paper and Salt. Lightbulb's team chose Paper, and Salt went to Balloon's team. MePhone4 begins by saying that the teams need to choose a name. Lightbulb comes up with the idea Team Epic, "since we're so epic". Back on Balloon's Team, Taco blurts out the word "Chickenleg!", and MePhone4 mistakenly takes that as a name suggestion, even though Balloon hated it. Now, the two teams were official named Team Epic and Team Chickenleg. The Challenge MePhone4 announces the challenge, which was to get lemons off of their respective trees and put them in the team's bucket in 3 minutes. When the challenge starts, on Team Epic, Nickel climbs up a tree and drops down 3 lemons, along with deficating on Baseball below. On the other team, Balloon kicks Taco into one of the lemon trees, calling her "useless". Bomb comments that it was quite harsh of Balloon to do that, but OJ comments back that it worked fine. He called out to Taco to retrieve the lemons, but Bomb notified OJ that Taco only spoke French. Paintbrush and Marshmallow continued to drop lemons into the bucket, earning points for Team Epic. Balloon starts to complain about Taco, but Pickle replies that Balloon should be nicer to her. Balloon replies angrily, and in reaction, Pickle replies and kicks Balloon for his mean comment. Knife goes up to Paper and explains that they don't need to do the challenge, because he brought his portable DVD player and had Desperate Housewives as well. The two watch together as Balloon lands in the same tree and realizes that there are no lemons. He starts to blame Taco for all the problems and kicks her. Taco abruptly vomits out 31 lemons into the basket, causing to be 1 lemon behind, & causing OJ to swear. Taco spits out 2 more lemons in the basket. Just then, the challenge ended and Team Chickenleg won by the score 33 to 32 The First Elimination Because of Taco, Team Epic was up for elimination. Nickel, Lightbulb, Baseball and Paintbrush received no votes, Marshmallow received 1, and Knife and Paper received 3 each, meaning there was to be a tie breaker to see who would be eliminated. The two contestants were both mysteriously teleported on a platform suspended over a lake, and MePhone4 explained that whoever fell off first would be eliminated. Knife threatens Paper and punches him off. Paper quickly grabbed the pole just above the water, which made Knife angry, and he started to drop multiple objects on Paper. Finally he dropped a piano on him, which was the final blow. Paper was eliminated from this show, ending the episode! Goofs *Technically, Taco was supposed to be eliminated, since she fell into the water first. Despite this, she scored 2nd place overall. **Plus, she was on the other team. *At the elimination, Marshmallow has no arms. *When Balloon is kicking Taco, Balloon's leg goes on the opposite side of his body. This is physically impossible. Gallery Lemons.jpg|Taco coughs out a bunch of Lemons. Pjtt.jpg|Paintbrush is chosen on Lightbulb's Team. First.jpg|Nickel is the first chosen on Lightbulb's Team Bkt.jpg|Balloon kicks Taco to a tree. Bc.jpg|Balloon calls Salt a "*****" Inanimate Insanity - Episode 2 "A Lemony Lesson"|Episode 2 of Inanimate Insanity! Trivia * This episode has by far the most profanity, with multiple minor cursing and slight immature jokes. *At 7:40, the contestants voiced by the same voice actor are on the same side of the screen. Justin Chapman voices Knife and Paper and Adam Katz voices Nickel and Baseball. *MePhone4 uses Chris McLean's catchphrase from the Total Drama series: "If you're eliminated, you can't come back. EVER". **Interestingly, both of them lied, since Paper rejoined the game, and Chris has let Izzy, Eva, Owen, Duncan, and Dakota rejoin. *The use of the word "Lemony" in the title is a slight reference to the Lemony Snicket series, A Series Of Unfortunate Events. *Lightbulb originally was a male, though she was turned to a female to balance the genders out better, this explains why MePhone4 refers to her as a male throughout the episode. *MePhone4's voice changes, and remains for the rest of the series *This is the first time Pickle and Balloon, Pickle and Taco*, Nickel and Baseball*, Taco and Balloon interact. ** * means not counting the trailer. * When Balloon calls Salt a bad name, his mouth is covered up by a disgusted Justin Bieber face to prevent the viewers from hearing the bad word. * There are about 3 swear words in this video. *Bomb noted that Taco only speaks French; however, this is proven false. Taco speaks fluent English in The Taco Show and in many other episodes. **If Taco does speak French, then she will be similar to Baguette from BOTO. Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes Category:Voting Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Non-Merged Episodes Category:Contestants Vote